


My Everything

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - the witcher, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, The Witcher crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: Relief filled his belly when he caught Stiles scent, close by. Derek only had to push back a few branches and there he was.Upside down and unconscious, caught in a hunting trap.Derek sighed, shaking his head fondly as he stepped up to his bard, patting him on the cheek gently. “Stiles,” he whispered. Stiles frowned, his eyes starting to blink open, then they widened in alarm.“Derek? Why is everything upside down?”“You’ve managed to get yourself half strung up a tree.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 413
Collections: Sterek Goodness, Where The Fandom Meets The Fandom





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For Indiana - my - bones with the prompt: Hi! I notice the similarities between Derek/Stiles and Geralt/Jaskier. Could I get a fluffy crossover with Derek/Stiles in The Witcher universe. Stiles trips bc he was distracted by a flower or smthn. Derek has to carry him (on Roach or in his arms) to the next town bc he hurt himself 🙂 plllssss
> 
> If anyone else wants a prompt filled, send me and ask or a message on tumblr, or write a comment here :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: Stiles hurts his ankle. Derek saves him though, it’s all good.

Derek had learned how to tune Stiles out by this point. After 10 years of traveling on and off together, it was kind of an essential thing for him to do. He couldn’t be listening to Stiles rambling as he fought off a kikimora. He couldn’t be listening to the bards singing as he kept an eye out for any danger as they walked through a monster infested forest. In fact, he often didn’t listen to Stiles at all until he was speaking directly to him. 

Which was probably why it took him a while to realize the man wasn’t actually singing behind him anymore. 

Derek paused, his hand moving to his sword, his eyes sharp and his ears pricked. Stiles hadn’t wandered off like he sometimes did, singing like an idiot as he ran into a tree. He hadn’t wandered off to piss either. Derek couldn’t hear him at all. 

He backtracked, cursing the bard for playing his lute when he should have been paying attention. They were an hour out from Roach, and then only an hour more before they were in their room at the inn. He had been eager to get there, and get himself out of his leather armor. 

He didn’t see that happening anytime soon if Stiles had managed to get himself kidnapped or- Derek stiffened, his eyes latching on to the sight of the Stiles’ lute, sitting in the middle of the forest floor. Stiles never left that, ever. Derek lifted his nose, scented the air. 

Relief filled his belly when he caught Stiles scent, close by. Derek only had to push back a few branches and there he was. 

Upside down and unconscious, caught in a hunting trap. 

Derek sighed, shaking his head fondly as he stepped up to his bard, patting him on the cheek gently. “Stiles,” he whispered. Stiles frowned, his eyes starting to blink open, then they widened in alarm. 

“Derek? Why is everything upside down?”

“You’ve managed to get yourself half strung up a tree.” 

Stiles gaped at him, and then he looked down his own body to his ankle, hanging from the noose and pulled tight around his boot. Derek walked away as Stiles stared at that, looking for grounding rope he could cut to get his bard out of this. 

“Uh, yeah, owe.” Stiles said, coming more awake by the second. “Owe, owe, owe! Get me down from this thing, Derek, it hurts!” 

“Trying.” Derek said, still scanning the ground. 

“Gods, my head is pounding as well.” 

“Yes, you probably hit that on your way up.” 

“Gosh, really? Like I don’t have enough problems. Did you know, Derek, that I have blood in my boots from this blasted hike you’ve taken me on? Blood!” 

Yes, he had been able to smell the blood, but hadn’t known how to bring it up. “Should have worn better boots.” 

“Better- what, how dare you! Do you know how expensive this pair was? And now they’re ruined!” 

“I told you not to come, Stiles.” 

“Psh, when has that ever stopped me.”

Never, Derek silently lamented. Not that he didn’t enjoy the man’s company, but when things like this happened, he couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault. 

Stiles would be safe indoors if it wasn’t for him. Not strung up a tree. 

“Derek? Are you alright?” 

Derek glanced at the man, who for some reason looked concerned for Derek while he was strung up a tree. Instead of replying though, he took out his knife, and slipped it under the grounding rope, snapping the rope that had Stiles tied up in the tree. He grabbed it before it could fly away, gently lowering Stiles to the ground so he didn’t bash his head again. 

“Well, that’s kind of you,” Stiles said, smiling up at him from the ground. “Thanks for not just dropping me.” 

Derek frowned at him, “I would never just drop you.” 

Stiles' smile turned soft, “I know, big guy.” 

Derek looked away, feeling his face flush at the soft look in Stiles’ eyes. He glanced around at the trees, pretending to check their surroundings when he knew full well that nothing was near them for miles. 

Stiles grabbed his hand to help himself up without waiting for Derek to offer. 

“Alright, a bit of a headache, but I think I should be- owe!” Stiles' leg gave out as soon as he tried to step on it. Derek caught him before he could fall to the ground again. “Alright, well…” Stiles tried to put pressure on his foot again and winced, “yeah, nope, I’m just gonna… yeah, I’ll just live here now.” 

Derek frowned at him, “what?” 

“I can’t walk like this, I’m stuck here. I might as well settle in. Make myself comfortable- ah!” 

Derek had Stiles up in his arms before the idiot could finish his sentence, he started walking with a roll of his eyes. Always so dramatic. 

“Derek, you don’t have to- wait!” Derek stopped, raising a brow down at the bard. “Where’s Roscoe?” 

He rolled his eyes again, “your lute is right here,” he said, stepping through the branches and crouching down enough for Stiles to grab the instrument off the forest floor. 

“Oh, my baby,” Stiles looked the lute over, “oh thank the gods, you’re alright.” 

Derek stopped himself from rolling his eyes again. Always so dramatic. 

— 

Traveling with Stiles in his arms was different from traveling with Stiles wandering behind him. 

For one thing, it was much more difficult to ignore him this way. 

“- so I told the man, no you ignorant fool,” Stiles was on his third rambling story in the last 45 minutes. They were almost to Roach, though, and then Derek could put Stiles up on her back and ignore him again. “My wolf would never kill an innocent woman, she must have been a monster of some sort. And then-“

“And then I dropped the succubuses head on the table between you two. Yes, I was there for that part.” 

“Oh yeah, I guess you were,” Stiles said. Instead of looking annoyed that Derek had interrupted his story, he looked almost pleased. 

Derek did not understand this man. 

“Hey Derek, can I ask you something?” 

“No.” 

“Why do you always name your horses Roach?” 

Derek shot him a look, it was a random question, but Stiles looked nothing but curious. 

“It’s easier.” He answered simply, but Stiles waited, like he knew there was more to it than that. Derek sighed, “and my… My first horse was named Roach. I like to think she’s still with me, living on in the others.” 

This time when he glanced at Stiles, the bard’s eyes were twinkling up at him. Derek quickly looked away. 

“What would you name your next horse if it could be anything?” Stiles asked him next. 

Derek shrugged, “I don’t know… Cam… Camaro?” 

Stiles nose wrinkled, “that’s not even a name. Stick with Roach.” 

Derek huffed, shaking his head fondly again. 

“Hey Derek…” Stiles started again, but then trailed off. 

“What?” 

Stiles still hesitated, it wasn’t until they were almost at Roach did he break his silence. “Why are you doing this?” 

Derek’s steps faltered at the quiet vulnerability in Stiles voice. “Doing what?” 

“Why are you carrying me?”

“Because you’re injured.” 

“Yeah, but you… you say we aren’t even friends, but I know… I know you care.” Derek stopped walking entirely at that, because of course he cared. Stiles wasn’t even sure he cared? But the bard went on, “and this, this makes it kind of impossible to pretend you don’t. And I…. I just get a bit lonely, sometimes, so maybe- when it’s just you and me out here, and no one else, could you maybe, just this once, tell me I’m your friend? Just - just this once-“ 

“You’re not my friend, Stiles.” 

“Oh.” Stiles deflated in his arms, and Derek cursed himself. He had never been good at talking. 

He ducked his head, until his eyes were level with his bards. “You mean much more to me than a friend.” 

Stiles stared at him, eyes wide, and then he perked up, “what- really?” 

Derek nodded. “You’re my… at this point, I don’t know what I would do without you, Stiles. You’re my everything.” 

Stiles surged forward. It wasn’t a gentle kiss, it was all enthusiasm, and too much teeth, but it settled something in Derek he hadn’t known was there. When they pulled back, they were both smiling at each other. Derek hadn’t even known he had the ability to make a goofy smile, but he could feel it on his lips. 

The things Stiles did to him. 

“We’re almost at Roach,” Derek said, clearing his throat and starting to walk again. “You can ride her to the inn.” 

“I’d rather ride you.” 

Derek stumbled on the path, and Stiles laughed in glee, “oh, look at you! Even your ears blush!” Stiles poked at his reddening skin, until Derek pretended to bite at his fingers. Then Stiles tossed his head back to laugh. 

— 

At the inn, after Stiles' ankle was wrapped, and his head was looked at, the two of them lay in bed together, sharing soft kisses well into the night. Eventually, Stiles snuggled down and fell asleep in his arms. 

Derek didn’t fall asleep for a while, his eyes on his bard, a smile on his kiss swollen lips. 

His bard… his everything. 

— 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or a comment to let me know what you think! :) 
> 
> If you like my fics,[come say hi on tumblr!](http://happyjuicyfruit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
